Kikyou's Return
by itoshii-kikyou
Summary: The thoughts of Kikyou and Inuyasha when she is brought back from the dead in Episode 15. One-shot, on the dramatic side. Please, all fans of the couple, review! KikyouXInuyasha


Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Inuyasha.

Author's Note: This starts when Kikyou is about to get her soul back in the Episode, Return of the Tragic Priestess, Kikyou. It begins with Kikyou, then switches to Inuyasha, and goes back and forth. True blue KikyouXInuyasha fans, please review!

-----_Don't say my name. _I could feel it building, building, like strings pulling me out of the afterlife. I could sense Inuyasha's spirit all around. _Inuyasha, I love you. I'm sorry. Why did you betray me? _It couldn't be. After all these years he would call for my soul? Don't make me face the pain, Inuyasha. Let me rest in peace. What is happening? Don't call out for me. If I hear you say my name, I will have to come see you again, and I can't bear it. _Don't say my name._

-----I was running, I was out of breath. I felt her presence before I saw her clay body, a perfect form. I couldn't get there fast enough. My thoughts were going to fly out of my head to see her before my body could. When I finally saw her again, everything stopped short. "_Kikyou."_

----- It didn't take long to kill Urusuae. That evil ogress that dared to resurrect me. The first thought in my mind was to destroy her. Then, as I knelt before her burned, useless body, I remembered where I was.

Inuyasha. He was there, standing astounded in front of me. _How could you do it, Inuyasha? I trusted you. How could you call out for me? Must you make me suffer? _When I looked up at him, hot tears gathered in my eyes, tears that would not spill. They were too angry; I was so defeated and frustrated that my heart was crying out, burning and stinging in this ill-fitted body. _How dare you stand before me?_

"Inuyasha," my voice was cold with pain from a frozen moment so long ago that felt like yesterday. "Why are you still alive?" _Was that all I could manage?_

-----How dare she say that to me? When she killed me? All the memories, all the thoughts of her I'd had since the spell of hers was broken, they fell to the bottom of my heart and my temper took over. And she was looking at me now as if she had unfinished business. She rose, so I jumped back, recalling how agile Kikyou was in life.

"Are you angry that you didn't finish the job, Kikyou? Is that why you're here?" My heart betrayed me, and as the words left my throat, they burned. But she couldn't know how much she meant to me, not now that she was here, in front of me, like this.

She walked towards me, and as she stumbled purposefully, a strange red light lit up the area, and she fell to the ground. Blood poured from a wound in her shoulder. I jumped back, confused. _What's going on? Who did this to you, Kikyou? _I didn't speak, afraid that my concern would show through. Luckily, Kaede explained. That I gave her the wound? _No, no Kikyou. It wasn't me. Please believe me, I would never do that to you. But who did? I'll find him and I'll make him pay. _Then, reality returned. She killed me. Or tried to, unsuccessfully.

-----The painful memories returned to me. Walking, innocent, hopefully, waiting. Pain. Dreams shattered, falling. His shadow over my fallen form, his clawed foot twisting my hand. His unkind words.

Hot electricity crackled over him. It was all I could do for now. I wanted to stop myself, but his smug denial infuriated me. I knew I would soon go over the edge, so I needed to do it quickly. I grabbed the bow and arrows from my aged sister. One shot. Missed him. I never missed. It was a testament to my distressed state. _Only you could distract me like this, Inuyasha. _I don't believe him when he shakes his head in wonder, that he had nothing to do with my death. He almost looks concerned. _How could you? _My thoughts race. What to do? The next arrow would not miss.

-----I felt the pain before the arrow entered my soul. Kikyou under the waterfall, Kikyou by the dock, under the autumn leaves, gazing at the sakura. Kikyou looking me with hatred in her eyes for a crime she thought I committed. What a fool I was. I deserve to die. _Kikyou, I'm coming home…_

_Nooo, wait… _Kagome is calling her soul back. I am thankful she is okay as the ghostly arrow dissipates, but my heart and mind immediately search for Kikyou. _Where are you? _She's running, she's leaving me again. Without a moment's hesitation I chase after her. _What pain she must feel, I have to help her… No, I have to see her. This is what my life is for…_

-----I hang onto the cliff ledge. I want him to just let me go, let me fall to my death. My miko powers have no effect on him; he is concerned and wants to see me live. I don't know what to believe. _I wasn't meant to come back so soon. _Well, if he wants to be with me, he can follow me into death. I gall him but he only wants to live to fight the person who did this to us, if it is true. Is there an "us" anymore? I only know this: I am about to fall, and there is only one person I want to spend my afterlife with, and he is trying to save me. I feel my grip lagging, and I know that I am ready to face death again, after this short and painful dream. Painful, but at least I could feel his breath against my cheek one last time.

As I fall, I know my chance has once again passed. What a cursed life this is. But to see his fond gaze and hear his cries gives me some consolation. The air is like a wind, pulling me from his warm grasp. I would rather feel him hate me than not feel him at all. I would rather him love me all his life than to be in his life, and be without him.

_Don't ever forget me._

-----"Kikyou!" I am stunned. I open and close my fist, but there is only air. I couldn't do it, I couldn't save her. I run away blindly. How can I face anyone? There is only failure. Her spirit was the same as before. I had to fix it, heal it. Now I cannot. She will die hating me again. _I love you Kikyou! _My mind screams, but the words are not heard and I trip on them and fall to the ground. The tears came quickly, finally, as I grieve. "It wasn't meant to be this way! Kikyou!" As if she can still hear me. I know she can. I hope she can. But the words I longed to say are trapped inside, as they always were; I could never truly let her know how I felt, but my body aches wanting her to know. _I will always love you, Kikyou._

-----Author's Note: A bit dramatic, I know. But it made me cry. I'm a die-hard Kikyou and Inuyasha fan, and their story is so much more romantic to me. I hope other fans of the couple enjoyed this, and I welcome all reviews.


End file.
